


aligning of goals.

by bobariri (xisanamii)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Kinda, MY TAGS MESSED UP im angy, One-Sided Attraction, Other, canon-divergent, frankenstein is in hell, i am totally NOT projecting onto the third elder, i just missed writing raskreia so i threw this out, liberal interpretation of third elder, light humor, okay listen i'm telling you, on the third elder's part, raskreia can and WILL step on him and he wouldn't mind it at all, third elder in later arcs: no personality bland makes stupid decisions loses his shirt for no reason, third elder when first introduced: an interesting carefree dude despite being on union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/bobariri
Summary: and he most certainly did not tease her because he liked her. (one-sided third elder/raskreia)
Relationships: Erga Kenesis di Raskreia/Third Elder (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	aligning of goals.

**Author's Note:**

> nani?! i finally wrote something with raskreia that wasn’t with razark! behold the rarepair that sprouted all because third elder showed raskreia some respect! oh also rewriting whatever that last shitfest of an arc was, aka putting more noble involvement because wtf was that ooc writing? who knows! i don’t! it never happened!
> 
> before you judge me, i had this idea of the third elder way back when he was introduced and before he actually got a bigger involvement in the story lol so i am BEGONE with that later third elder!!! hence canon-divergence and also liberal interpretation  
> i did post like raskreia/third elder fanart a few years ago and it was the same dynamic as it is now: disgruntlement on her part, enticement on his

They had first started as enemies, and the Third Elder was very much pleased that that was in the past. Though he had underestimated her at first, thinking that he and the Fifth Elder could have easily taken on the Lord of Nobles, Raskreia proved very quickly just had wrong he was.

It might have been that day that he started to have other things on his mind.

Now they’re forced to work together, with Crombel turning on the Union. What was that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?

Raskreia’s venomous gaze clearly didn’t suggest that.

“Now now, Lord-” Frankenstein was smiling, though the edges of his mouth was twitching. “No one likes this any better than you do, but? The Third Elder has agreed to help us, granted we have very limited data on the Union.”

“We do not need his help,” she replied coldly.

“It’s better than that idea the Blerster family leader had of going live on television,” Third Elder unwisely inputted. “Even if that pretty face of yours might’ve won over some hearts.”

Gazes snapped to the Third Elder, who hadn’t realized what he said until he had said it. 

Clearing his throat, he tried to redirect the conversation. “I-”

“Watch yourself, Third Elder.” He saw her hand twitching, as if she could summon Ragnarok right now and behead him. _Yeah, she definitely could and I’d thank her for it._ “Your empty flattery will lead you closer to your grave.”

“I’d gladly put my neck at your beck and call,” he hummed, a placid smile etched on his face. 

Frankenstein wheezed, looking like he wanted to immediately leave the area. Raskreia, however, finally broke her hostile expression to allow a flicker of confusion.

On the other hand, she knew absolutely nothing about the nuances of language in the human world.

“What?”

“Nothing-” 

“No, you clearly said you would allow me to execute you.”

"I-"

“I will gladly answer your wish, though why do you forfeit your life?"

She looked even more suspicious of him, which had Third Elder wondering if there was anything that wouldn’t make her like that. He wanted to live? Suspicious! He wanted to die? Also suspicious.

Raskreia took sharp steps towards him, though Third Elder found himself not moving. Evidently, she was mere inches from him, and even with that glowering expression knowing his life remained intact by a threshold, he smiled innocently. _Whoa, she’s taller than me. Nice. I never would’ve gotten this close if we were enemies, heh._

He shook his head clear of that thought. _Whoops, focus!_ “As much as I enjoy our banter, Lord, I believe there are pressing matters at hand.”

“We are not bantering.” She hissed.

Frankenstein took that as a cue to loudly clear his throat, pushing down the urge to vomit as he waved a hand between the two, creating a distance. “Lord, don’t let this man rile you up. He’s known for that. Even I didn’t think he’d be so carefree in engaging with you.”

Raskreia scowled, turning her head away. “I am not riled. I am assessing his threat. As of now, he is inconsequential. Do whatever you wish with his plan.”

Third Elder decided that was the closest he’d be getting to her approval for now. He gave her a bow bending at his waist, lacking any mockery and with genuine respect.

“You may not trust me, Lord, but I assure you that our goals remain the same in the end. We will stop Crombel.”

She said nothing in return, but she spared him a semblance of acknowledgment by flickering her crimson gaze over from him to the computer. He took this as a cue he could proceed working, though his heart was running a little faster than normal. If he wanted to get on her good side, he better not mess this up, huh?


End file.
